My first kiss went alittle like this
by MikalaGoodwin
Summary: The grand tale of my first kiss, written using Max and Fang! :D Review please? :3


**Hey guys! I'm STILL in a spazztic, fluffy, cloudly, stupified mood from this afternoon, so instead of finishing Chapter 9 of Concrete Angels, I'm writing this story, except it's between my favorite book couple, since I can't post non fictional stories about my life on here (I dont think...) So here is my afternoon in a short story (With Max as me and Fang as my amazing boyfriend, Randy :3 3)  
>ENJOY!<br>**(P.S. I'm not writing this as if Max is a normal person, she's still the kick-butt mutant we all know and love, just pretend that the books haven't happened... I guess. But the story ACTUALLY happened to me :3 Just clearing that up...)**  
>~ Mik Mik<strong>

I am a pathetic piece of mush.

Odd thing to say, for everybody knows me as the great Maximum Ride, sexy bad-ass fighter mutant, just trying to keep her wings hidden as WELL as keep a decent social life.

Maximum Ride is not supposed to me a marshmellow.

But she is. I am. Geez, I gotta stop talking about myself in third-person.

Anyway, I go to a normal school in a normal city in a normal state in the not-so-normal United States, accompanied by my not-so-normal family and normal friends. I go to normal classes and do not-so-normal things after school, and have a... I don't know WHAT my relationship is with Fang.

ANYWAY, back to me being a fluff ball.

I take a chorus class at school. We all do. That is, we meaning the Flock and myself. Who knew that mutants could sing so good! We could start a band or something! But, not here to brag about our amazing voices.

So we take chorus, and Fang, Ig, Nudge and I are all in the same class since we're all around the same age and grade. Gazzy and Angel are in the elementary choir, and sound like the perfect little children we all wish they really were.

So one day, the day before our concert, actually, we were on the risers, going over the whole concert and trying to be good enough kids so that our teacher, Mrs. Finck, wouldn't explode in our faces for being the hormonal-raged teenagers she believes we are, when Iggy taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around, brushing my hair behind my ears and looking up at my blind brother. His ice blue eyes were blank, but it seemed like he was staring intently at the tip of my nose; his gaze was off from my eyes by a smidge. He flicked his strawberry blonde hair as he bent down to whisper to me.

"Get the bathroom pass." He breathed, not even appearing to be talking.

"Why?" I muttered, turning back to face the front of the stage.

"Just do it. Trust me."

I shrugged mentally and hopped off the risers, walking to the front and taking the girly bathroom pass off the board, and headed to the bathrooms, having no clue to what was going on.

I opened the door and shut it quietly when I heard the band playing in the autotorium I had stepped into. I waited patiently beside the door, waiting for Iggy to come out and tell me why he wanted me to come out here. But to my surprise, I didn't look up to see the strawberry hair I expected to see.

His hair was midnight black, and his chocolate eyes bored into mine intently. His black shirt was rumpled, and his face was twisted into a miniscule, but warm smile. He flicked this shaggy black hair out of his eyes and smirked at me, nodding towards the back stage stairs.

I smiled as Fang shoved past me, quietly creeping behind the stage curtain as I followed close behind. He walked across the stage, ignoring the band, and took a drink of water at the fountain. I followed and took a drink after he was done, pondering what he was doing here in the first place.

As we made our way back towards the chorus room, he stopped me just behind the curtain, out of sight of the band and slightly out of shot of the camera on the wall, grabbing my arm gently.

"What are you-" I started, then cut off as the band stopped their blaring.

"-doing?" I lamely finished, whispering, crossing my arms.

"I just-" He started, then faltered, looking at the ground.

Whoa. Fang _never_ faltered. _Ever._ This must be pretty big if he was loosing his cool. I waited patiently for a few seconds before I was wrapped into an unexpected hug. My eyes widened, then softened as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's waist, snuggling into his chest, the beating of his heart humming against my blushing cheek, as I barely reached Fang's shoulder height wise.

"I just wanted to say, that I love you, Max." Fang whispered gently, holding me closer. My eyes widened in shock. Sure, we knew we lonved each other, and we would playfully say it, but he really meant it. This was the first time he had done anything romantic to me, save for holding my hand at lunch under the table a few times.

He stepped back awkwardly, keeping his hold on my arms gently. My arms were still wrapped limply around his waist, and I blushed as Fang's intent gaze bored into my eyes.

Then, he started to lean forward, gently, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. I stiffened, but leaned forward also, closing my eyes lower the closer our faces got.

But when he was about a foot away, he sighed and looked away, stiffling a chuckle.

"Sorry, Max." Fang said, blushing madly. "Ella's been egging me on to do this for awhile. I guess I'm just nervous."

That was Ella for you. She and Fang were closer than ever. Brother-sister wise though. They always found some way of tormenting each other and forms of abuse and embarassment in one shape or another. They acted as if they'd known each other forever, but they had only known each other a few months. Ella would always speak her mind to Fang, _especially_ about our relationship.

I giggled as I saw Fang blush even more, brushing the hair out of his eyes and rubbing his neck, looking down awkwardly. I stepped forward gently, silently giving him confidence. "It's alright, Fang." I breathed.

Apparentally, that was the boost he needed, because he took a deep breath, leaned down, and kissed me smack on the lips.

Whoa. Here comes the marshmellow.

It was only for about half of a second or a tad more, but that moment seemed to last an eternity, and the butterflies in my stomach were about as psyched as I felt, bouncing in my belly like jumping beans, or Nudge on a can of Monster at the Harry Potter premiere.

He pulled back gently, and I instantly wished his warm lips were back on mine. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, then I squealed quietly, smiling bright and wide.

Fang smiled too, and he hugged me again.

"Score." He muttered under his breath, and I laughed, not caring if the band heard.

We started to head towards the door to class, when Fang abruptly stopped, and I looked at him questioningly.

"It'll look weird if we go in together. I need to use the restroom anyway." He smiled as he turned around and walked away.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my flushed cheeks, then stepped boldly into the room, getting hit with a blast of "Aya Ngena" and bongo drum noises. I giddily put the pass back, a bounce in my step, and made my way towards my spot on the risers.

As I passed Nudge, I muttered softly enough for only her to hear my small sentence.

"He kissed me."

It took a minute to register, but then Nudge's eyes widened in delight, and she grabbed me in a squealing hug.

I laughed and hugged back, taken aback at my friend's enthusiasm. I tapped Iggy on the hand, and he looked back at me and winked. I looked across the room to Ella, whose face was in a triumphant smirk, and gave me a thumbs up.

The song stopped, and Mrs. Finck gave the order to start cleaning up, when the bell rang, and the rambuncious choir rampaged out of the room, eager to get to lunch.

Fang came back inside the door as the bell rang, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up, and his face seemed a tad more flushed than usual.

He joined me at the door, and we walked side by side down to the cafeteria, ignoring our friends congratulations, teasing, and laughter.

When we all sat down for lunch, Fang and I on one side, Ella and Iggy on the other, and Nudge on my right, I couldn't stop smiling as I told Ella and Nudge about it.

The girls squealed even louder, and the boys shrugged, grinning at each other.

As I ate my chicken nuggets and BBQ sauce, Fang grasped my hand in a gentle caress, and we intertwined fingers, molding together perfectly. I smiled shyly at him, and he merely smiled as he kept eating his food.

The tingling sensation didn't cease, even during the rest of the day, not during the after school choir practice, not when Fang drove me home, especially not when he kissed me again. And, to this moment, eleven hours after my first kiss, I can still recall how his lips felt against mine, and the feel of his thumb caressing my small hand, or the way he said "I love you, Max." for the first time in our relationship.

I got on my Facebook before I went to bed, and posted one final status for the night.

_Heading to bed. G'night all! :D  
>Best. Day. Ever. 3<em>

Satisfied, I posted the status, closing my laptop and settling down for bed.

Before I drifted off, I felt my lips one more time, cherishing the feel of Fang's tender kiss.

"I love you too, Fang." I whispered into the darkness, settling off into a blissful sleep, not waiting for what the future might hold for later months for Fang and I. Fang. Me. We. Us.

"Us." I sighed. Us.

**I didn't know how to end this! :P It's 10:53 pm and I'm posting this as I type! Did you like it? Did you like hearing about me loosing my lip-ginity and my sorry excuse for a Fax fic? Review, I guess, and ideas and requests for stories are GREATLY appreciated! Be sure to check out Concrete Angels tomorrow for a new chapter (or two) and my Bobby Pendragon Christmas poem! :D Night all! Thanks again! :) 3  
>~ Mik Mik<strong>


End file.
